Hable ahora o calle para siempre
by Any-chan15
Summary: Ella nunca pensó que sería el tipo de chica que irrumpiría en una boda, pero tampoco creyó que él sería el tipo de chico que estaría por casarse con la chica equivocada. HitsuHina.


**Este fic está inspirado en la canción Speak Now de Taylor Swift.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Habla ahora o calla para siempre**

 **.**

El día lucía perfecto para la ocasión, la briza tibia indicaba el inicio de la primavera y ver cómo los árboles de sakura iban abriendo sus pimpollos le hacía pensar que todo cuadraba perfecto para una boda de ensueño. Suspiró con pesadumbre y nuevamente reprimió el deseo de salir corriendo, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, pero esa era su última oportunidad y si bien fue egoísta esperar hasta ese preciso momento no quería arrepentirse luego.

¿Por qué quería huir? Porque ella nunca creyó ser la chica que iba a una boda a detenerla, incluso no había sido invitada por la novia, ¿ella sabría sus planes? No lo creía, nunca fue nada más que amable con ella y no por hipocresía, de verdad le caía bien Karin Kurosaki, en cierta forma era perfecta pero no para su Shiro-chan. Hizo un puño de una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su pecho para detener su alborotado corazón, le dolía estar haciendo eso, pero no podía dejarlo ser, su Shiro-chan no podía casarse con la chica equivocada.

Trataba de pasar desapercibida entre los invitados y parecía hacerlo bien pues hasta ahora nadie la reconocía, antes de entrar a la capilla pasó sin querer por la habitación donde la novia se estaba cambiando y echó un vistazo, de verdad Karin era hermosa, con su nívea piel, sus ojos azules y el cabello negro, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas, ¿entonces por qué no era ideal para su Shiro-chan? Por decir algo: su personalidad no era adecuada, por ejemplo, en ese momento le estaba gritando a su propia hermana por vaya a saber uno qué había hecho la pobre para recibir ese trato. Nuevamente su corazón dolió, ¡ella no era nadie para juzgarla! Si su Shiro-chan la quería así… ¡no, él solo estaba equivocado! Ella lo probaría, lo conocía desde que eran niños y sabía lo que había en su corazón.

Entró en la capilla y por un momento intercambió miradas con el novio, gracias al cielo aún nadie se sentaba pues sino habría sido muy obvio. Él le sonrió como siempre hacía, una sonrisa que era solo para ella, supo entonces que Toushiro presintió su aparición y estaba feliz de verla allí. ¿Solo porque era su mejor amiga o porque quería que lo detuviera?

Fue a esconderse tras una columna y él pareció guardar su secreto, pues hizo como si no la hubiera visto y volvió a hablar con el hermano de su futura esposa, quien hacía las de padrino.

En la cabeza de Momo había una tormenta llevándose a cabo, entre lo correcto y el deber. Su corazón dolía ante la posibilidad de que él se diera por desentendido, de verdad amara a Karin, se casara y ella solo pasara a la historia en hacer el ridículo en medio de la boda de su mejor amigo. Tuvo la tentación de irse, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta todos estaban en sus lugares y el piano comenzó a tocar su marcha.

La vio entrar del brazo de su padre, parecía que flotaba por el pasillo y su mirada brillaba al ver a Toushiro, tal como la suya. Y al ver a su Shiro-chan supo por sus ojos que deseaba que fuera ella, ¿verdad? Su corazón latió fuertemente ante ese pensamiento, recordando la sonrisa que antes le había dedicado, una que ahora faltaba ya que su rostro estaba serio.

La ceremonia comenzó y el reverendo comenzó a dar su sermón, su respiración estaba descontrolada y esperaba no estar haciendo mucho ruido, debía esperar hasta el momento indicado y entonces salir, ya estaba ahí no podía dar marcha atrás, solo esperaba que los sentimientos que ellos tenían fueran mutuos y tan fuertes como para ser ambos sinceros como para superar ese momento.

Escuchó al reverendo decir "Hable ahora o calle para siempre", se produce un silencio, sabe que es su última oportunidad, e inhalando todo el aire posible sale de detrás de la viga aún con las manos temblorosas y todos los ojos se posan en ella, las caras horrorizadas son captadas en video por el fotógrafo, éste luego apunta a su persona y ella solo puede mirarlo a _él_.

—Yo no quería hacer esto. Pero no podía permitir que te casaras con la chica equivocada —dijo tratando de sonar firme, pese a que sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Esa era una confesión para siempre o un adiós, él lo decidiría—. No des el sí, escapa ahora y yo estaré esperándote fuera, no digas ningún voto y escúchame porque yo te amo de verdad.

En cuanto terminó de decir aquello una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sus oídos parecieron destaparse y escuchó todos los murmullos de las personas, pero ninguno de ellos le importaba. Volteó cuando Yuzu la tomó de la muñeca y le reclamó sobre sus actos, y fue entonces cuando alguien más tiró de su brazo, y al ver de quién se trataba no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara de alegría, una amarga al ver la expresión de traición plasmada en la cara de Karin. Pero al verlo a los ojos nuevamente todo se desvaneció y tal como cuando ella entró, fueron solo ellos dos.

—Vámonos, Momo. No dije que sí, ni mis votos. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas estado aquí cuando el cura dijo "hable ahora…"

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas no solo en su corazón sino en el de la novia, quien le tiró el ramo y se giró violentamente, quería ir tras de él pero eso implicaría que todos la vieran llorar y no podía permitir aquello, ya muy humillada estaba. Yuzu fue inmediatamente con ella e Ichigo iba a ir a golpear al bastardo de Toushiro cuando Karin lo tomó del esmoquin, no podía decir que no se lo esperaba, sabía los sentimientos de su novio y aun así continuó con esa ilusión donde ella era la elegida. Lloraba amargamente porque pese a no invitarla Momo fue; no pudo detener el destino, no pudo quebrar el hilo rojo…

Momo y Toushiro salieron de la iglesia abriendo abruptamente la puerta, al principio fueron cubiertos por una lluvia de arroz pero al notar el cambio todos comenzaron a soltar reclamos indignados, pero tampoco les importó pues por primera vez estaban juntos como correspondía. Había tenido que pasar tanto para que ambos pudieran ser sinceros, porque Toushiro no se iba a confesar y perderla, y Momo por el mismo pensamiento también estuvo por hacerlo. Pero ahí estaban, corriendo lejos de ese lugar, juntos y con un futuro por delante.

 **Fin.**

 **No hubo beso ni nada pero me gustó :3 la verdad pensaba hacer un IR de esta canción pero me gustó más esta idea porque hace raaato no escribo HH XD y los amo! Me gusta también Karin pero con Kusaka (I know…) XDD**

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
